Songfic Challenge
by Angelblood666
Summary: Challenge from the Hey Arnold! Save the Jungle Movie group. My 10 fics are now up! Ratings change from fic to fic, and I don't own any of the songs or Hey Arnold. Some stories are not meant for younger reader's eyes, so notice the rating before jumping in.
1. Magic

**All right! My Songfic challenge is finally done. Hope you guys in the group like this.**

**This is the challenge:**

**Play your playlist on random.**

**Listen to each song 3 times, writing from the start of the first time to the end of the third time.**

**Do 10 of these.**

**Basically, this is the REAL way to do it, however I will be continuing my PS. Why? BECAUSE I WANT TO! Chapter 4 is coming soon, but I just need to find the time to get to it.**

**Shout-out to Darkangel1326, for nagging and nagging and nagging and nagging me about doing this. Well, here you go. I hope you're happy. :P**

**Magic by B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo**

**Rated K+**

Arnold knocked on the door, holding his blue hat in his hand as he waited patiently for his date. The door swung open to reveal Helga G. Pataki in her pink and red dress, her hair flowing behind her head and perfume sprayed heavily on her body. Her face lit up as she widened the door, allowing Arnold to come inside.

Bob and Miriam were standing at the bottom of the stairs holding a camera, which they promptly snapped when Arnold and Helga were looking at each other. The flash blinded them momentarily, and then Arnold held out his hat to Helga.

"As you can see, there isn't anything inside." Helga peeked over and stared inside the small hat, but seeing nothing. She leaned back and shook her head.

"What are you up to, Football-head? Where's my corsage?" Helga smirked, suspecting what was about to happen next. Arnold, in feign surprise, patted his pockets and his tuxedo's shirt pocket. There wasn't anything there.

He smiled and said, "Well now. I guess I must have forgotten it at home." He placed his hat on his head, then he snapped his fingers. He took his hat off again, and to Bob, Miriam, and Helga's surprise and delight, the flower was on top of Arnold's head, right where his hat had been.

He reached up, took it off his head, and pinned it to her dress.

"A magical flower," he said dreamily, "only for the most magical woman I know." Helga's eyes began to tear up, then she reached into her purse and brought out his corsage. Gently, she pinned it to his tux and pulled him in for a kiss.

The camera flashed again. And so began their prom night together.

**So, what did you think? Let me know in the box. Keep going! This is only the first one. :)**


	2. One More Day

**So, chapter 2. Not sure what to say, so I won't say anymore. Enjoy!**

**One More Day by Diamond Rio**

**Rated K+**

Helga looked out the window of Mighty Pete, the tree swaying slightly in the breeze of the October morning. In fact, it was the morning of October 5. The day Arnold always disappeared for the entire day. On this day, he always spent it sulking in his sorrow about losing his parents. Even away from her. She stared out the window, her hands clenching into fists as she grew more and more frustrated with his self-pity.

"Why can't he move on? He promised to meet me here." Helga's face turned into a scowl as she looked back down the street, hoping to see the figure of her love coming toward their meeting spot. She had promised to make him feel better, to try to make him have a wonderful day just with her. She had hoped to keep him from thinking about them so he might finally grow up and move on from this ridiculous charade.

She threw up her hands and turned around. She just wished she could spend this day with him. He was so depressed. All she wanted to do was make him feel better. She brought out her locket.

"Arnold, please show up" she said to the locket, looking at it with the familiar longing that she had when she had been younger. She heard footsteps on the ladder. Putting her locket down, she looked at the door to the clubhouse to see a familiar football-shaped head climb to the top.

Helga scowled a little and crossed her arms. Arnold stood up and faced her, his face red from the tears he had no doubt been shedding beforehand. He wiped his face and smiled slightly.

"Hi Helga" whispered Arnold. Helga's face smoothed over from her scowl and changed into a smile. He had come. She uncrossed her arms and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Thank you Arnold for coming. I missed you" said Helga as she hugged him. Arnold held her as well, his smile widening.

"Now why would I be without you for even one day?"

**Sorry if it's a bit unfinished, but time ran out. Please review as always. Hope you liked it and keep reading.**


	3. Dysfunctional

**Let's get a little dysfunctional in here! Guess the POV!**

**Dysfunctional by Tech N9ne**

**Rated T**

You think I'm crazy? You think I can't see you whispering behind my back while I play in the playground or walk in the hall? I know you are. I can see it in your eyes. Let me tell you something about myself.

I know I'm crazy. I'm actually weird, crazy, and dysfunctional. I don't care what you or anyone else says. I love you. I know someday, you will feel the same. You laugh with your best friend, but it still hurts my feelings. And yes, I do have feelings, despite you not seeing them or sometimes even acknowledging them.

I pretend to be normal, to brush off your attempts to push me away, to avoid me altogether. Why don't you ask me what I want? Would it really kill you to just ask how I felt, about why I act like I do? Why can't I be forward with how I feel?

Listen to me for once. I will take your silence and I will stay loyal to you, but don't pretend I'm not there. I will blow up on you, even if I do love you. Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. You really don't give a crap, do you? Don't cross me, or I will do something that will show just how crazy I can be.

I may not make sense to you, but I don't care anymore. You know I love you, just don't destroy my heart with that knowledge. I admit, I do things I probably shouldn't, but I only do that to show you my love in the only way I know how. Don't give me any nonsense, or try to confuse my emotions. Figure your own emotions out, and then tell me. I can wait.

I just want a damn answer.

**As usual, please review. On to the next chapter! :)**


	4. Like The Rain

**Reflections! Hope you like it.**

**Like The Rain by Clint Black**

**Rated K+**

The rain pattered down upon the roofs of houses, lightning screaming across the sky. The brief flash of light illuminated the room of a small girl. This small girl was sitting on her bed, looking out at the rain. However, this girl was not afraid, nor was she looking at the rain in the hope it would stop. She was actually looking out with a dreamy smile on her face, her eyes half-lidded. This girl sighed and fell onto her pink bed, holding a small heart to her chest.

This girl was Helga G. Pataki, and she was living a daydream on this rainy day. She was thinking back to just a few days ago, when the rain was falling and pounding the peninsula building known as Future Tech Industries. The rain was falling down upon her as she spoke through a voice-box, delivering instructions to her beloved on how to escape this building.

Arnold had not listened to her, but instead had tracked her down and found out where she was. Helga lost balance near the edge of the building's roof, falling and exposing her identity. Nervously, she had tried to evade Arnold's accusations and questions. However, she was trapped, and was forced to answer him with her deepest, darkest secret.

Helga confessed her love for him, and after a moment of rambling, she got her dream kiss from her love. Helga smiled, still remembering the kiss as if it had only happened a moment ago. Her thoughts then shifted to the first meeting of her love. That first time she had laid eyes on his wonderfully football-shaped head.

It also was raining, and she was in a terrible mess. Her lunch had been taken by a dog, her clothes were muddy and wet, and her parents didn't know or maybe even cared where she was. Just when things had looked their bleakest, her love had shown up and shielded her from the rain and brightened her day.

She smiled fondly at this memory.

"I had always loved the rain, since I was first with you, my love."

With this thought, she drifted to sleep, the rain still down pouring.

**Well? You know the drill by now, hopefully. Review please! :) And read the next one!**


	5. Lovers And Friends

**Never tried this before. Let me know what you think.**

**Lovers And Friends by Usher ft Lil Jon and Ludacris**

**Rated T**

I saw her across the club, her hands swaying back and forth in the air, her hips shaking and drawing the eyes of every male human in the immediate vicinity, including mine. I couldn't believe that I never saw her so relaxed, so comfortable. She must be out to party tonight. I knew every other guy was thinking the same thing.

I made my way through the crowd to her. She noticed me coming and grabbed my arms, pulling me closer to her. She looked at me with a weird gleam, like I was exactly who she was waiting for. She threw up her hands again and started dancing, this time tracing her hands down my body as she drew me closer and closer. Smiling, I followed her to the middle of the dance floor, knowing that if this was tonight, I wanted to remember this and to have fun with her.

Phoebe pushed up her glasses and then smiled again, that gleam still in her eyes. She began to dance with me while the song changed into a slow-paced one. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled herself close to me. I put my hands on her hips, surprised she would dance where everyone would see us.

As we swayed slightly on the dance floor, I leaned forward to her shoulder.

"Are you okay Phoebe?"

She pulled me closer. She seemed to want to be close to me for some reason.

"Now I am, Gerald. I just want to be with you tonight."

I smiled. Did she mean what I thought she did?

"Are you sure Phoebe? Maybe you need to go home."

She laughed softly, surprising me again. She leaned back to look into my eyes and stopped moving to the music.

"I think you're right," she winked at me, "maybe I do need to leave."

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Well, I've never done a Gerald POV before, so let me know what you think. Now click Next! You know you want to.**


	6. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

**Well, chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square**

**Rated M**

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM TONIGHT, FOOTBALL-HEAD!"

"MY PROBLEM? I DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM; IT'S YOU WHO HAS THE PROBLEM. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I CAN HELP YOU!"

Why couldn't he just realize that I can't just talk about my troubles? I've spent my whole life bottling them up; I can't just start throwing them out into the open. I spent years behind a false appearance of hatred and uncaring. I still have trouble dealing with things without fucking blowing up.

This almost seems like all the other times. One time, he just left me. He couldn't take my anger and shitty excuses anymore. It was the worst day of my life, hands down. I turned into Miriam, just drinking my sorrows away. Bottle after empty bottle, can after aluminum can stacking up. I didn't eat anything, because I didn't want to live anymore.

I was a wreck when he came back. I didn't deserve that second chance. He apologized, but I didn't say anything. I didn't deserve him or his love. I remembered that this wasn't my first second chance either.

I calmed down and breathed, the memory of all of our other fights bringing tears to me. It felt painful to once again be fighting him, just because I wouldn't open up, repetitively. I fell to the floor and sobbed. Arnold knelt down next to me and tried to sooth me over, spilling apologies. It wasn't his fault. It was mine.

"ARNOLD!" I interrupted. He stopped talking and leaned back, looking at me. Tears fell down my face as I hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault," I blubbered to him.

He smiled slightly.

"Are you going to kiss me or not, Helga?" I looked up in surprise at him, and then I pulled him close and kissed him.

**Well, fights happen to everyone. Hope you review, and check out the next chapter!**


	7. You Remind Me

**Apparently, we are doing Usher again, since I like these love songs with good beats. Let's roll with it and see what happens again.**

**U Remind Me by Usher**

**Rated K+**

Helga sat at the booth, slurping her large chocolate shake. She wanted to stay there, as he never came here much. Hopefully, she would be able to avoid him while he's here to visit. It was too painful to see him, as he reminded her of… _him_.

It had been almost a year since he had left for San Lorenzo, a year since he had broken her heart. She still went to sleep crying from the pain. And why, oh _why_, would _he_ come to visit? He knew she didn't have feelings for him.

The door to Slausen's Ice Cream opened to reveal a pale young man standing in the door, holding a bag. Inside this bag appeared to be string and lint of various colors, quite an impressive collection if you cared about that sort of thing. She turned and saw him standing there.

"I guess I couldn't avoid him forever" thought Helga to herself. Arnie saw her and walked slowly to her, cradling the bag in his hands. He got into the seat next to Helga, blinking one eye, then the other.

"Hey" said Arnie, snorting loudly after his greeting. Helga tried not to look away in disgust, and forced herself to look at him.

"Oh, his odd shaped head is so much like… And his hair, it stands up just like… no. I won't think of him" she monologues inside her head. This time, she addressed Arnie.

"Arnie, listen. I think your bag is… _cool_," started Helga, even though she wanted nothing more than to leave from this little freak, "but I don't _like you_ like you. I can't be with you because…" She stopped. She couldn't say it, as it would hurt his feelings and it would hurt her to say his name.

"Because I remind you of him, don't I?" He snorted, and then waited for her answer. Helga was surprised, but she still managed a nod.

He blinked one eye, then the other. He said, "Okay." And with that, he left.

**Well, ran out of time again! This sucks, as I would've put Helga's reaction. Let me know what YOU think she would do/say after that, in a review. And keep going! Only a few more left.**


	8. Work Hard, Play Hard

**Well, well, well. Let's see what I came up with for this little number.**

**Work Hard, Play Hard by Wiz Khalifa**

**Rated T**

"Now why would I care how much the damage is? We can pay for it… Well I say! Why would I have to accept responsibility? I didn't tell those dumb boys to swing on the chandelier. They should be held responsible because they drank too much… I don't know how it got spiked. Very well, I will talk to you later Daddy. Ciao!"

Rhonda hung up on her cell phone and re-examined the house. The chandelier was on the floor, the diamonds being swept up by several workmen. The walls were graphitized so badly, they would need a whole new paint-job. The stairs was littered with toilet paper, food wrappers, paper cups, and shards of glass. She went to the balcony, seeing more cups and wrappers piled next to doors. She avoided them to prevent her new shoes from getting messy.

She put her face into her hands. Why had she invited those boys? She frowned, silently making a note to never invite them again, and to have someone check them for alcohol next time. She felt like she could throttle them.

She had thrown the party of the century to celebrate going into their senior year. Everyone in the junior class had shown up, eating food, drinking punch, and socializing.

Then the party boys showed up. She knew the second they had arrived she should kick them out, away from her home. But everyone was so pleased and excited that the party was _really _going to start. The boys had apparently stolen some HARD liquor and spiked the punch.

"Well, that's what you get for hosting the party of the century. People play way too damn hard" thought Rhonda.

**Looks like Rhonda bit off more than she could chew. I would make it longer but the third time ended. Review, and on to the next chapter!**


	9. I Swear

**I guess every nerd has his day, or fic. *Shrugs***

**I Swear by John Michael Montgomery**

**Rated K+**

Brainy watched as Helga walked down the street, staring down at the sidewalk. It had been another day at P.S 118, where Helga had once again tortured Arnold to hide her true feelings. She had already done a monologue in the janitor's closet, to no one but Brainy's knowledge. He had opened the door and caught her right in the middle of it, holding her locket into the air and circling around. He wheezed, and she had hit him.

It was a ritual. And he loved his part, even though he always had to get new glasses. He just hated to see her so miserable. Why wouldn't she just tell him? Why continue to hurt herself because of him? She knew how Brainy felt, she could talk to him. He would always be there for her.

Brainy sighed, and switched the cameras, checking the Vine St. corner and watched her round it, still watching her. She looked up and down the street, and then ducked into an alley. Brainy smiled and left his room, the system still running.

He sprinted from his house to Vine St., seeing the alley she had disappeared into. He ducked behind some boxes and heard her.

"Oh Arnold, how many times must opportunity knock before I finally tell you my true feelings? If only I had the guts to tell you how I really feel. How I don't hate your football-shaped head, how I don't think you are a good-two-shoes and that you're a wet blanket. How I only have and always will love you. Ohhh Arnold." She sighed, and he heard a small THUD as she fell to the ground, still clutching her locket.

He breathed, knowing she probably could hear him.

"Oh well. I will be there for her, even if she doesn't want me there." He rose slightly, seeing her glance behind her. He didn't see her face, but he knew what it probably was. A scowl or frown.

Her fist rose, and nailed him in the face, breaking his nose and glasses. He smiled as he fell to the ground.

**Well, never done Brainy before either. New POV's all over the place! I don't think I need to even say it at this point, but review. Please. Final chapter! :)**


	10. Too Close

**A little dance number to finish it all up! Read on, and enjoy.**

**Too Close by Next**

**Rated T**

Arnold knocked on the door to the Pataki house, only to get no answer. He knocked louder, hoping to get someone to come to the door. Again, no one came. He opened the door and peered inside, finding no one in the downstairs area. He checked the kitchen and living room, only finding no one there. He heard slight thumping from upstairs.

Smiling, he walked to the bottom of the staircase and strained to hear the music better. It was some bass notes and singing. Arnold was surprised to hear Helga singing, like an angel. He climbed the stairs and walked closer to her room, the door closed. He knocked on the door.

He waited patiently for a moment, but Helga didn't open the door.

"Maybe she can't hear it over the music." He slightly opened the door, the music becoming clearer, as well as her singing. He peaked inside to see her holding something in her hand and facing the wall. He waited for her to turn around, just listening to her.

She turned and saw Arnold standing in the doorway. She jumped in surprise and hit the nightstand, almost knocking over her lamp. She ran over and turned off the stereo, silence filling the room.

He smiled. "You are such a wonderful singer." He walked closer to her, but she took a step back and scowled.

"This never leaves this room, Football-head. Got it?" She set down the poetry book in her hand, which she had used as an imaginary microphone. Arnold grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"Whatever you say, Helga" whispered Arnold.

Helga pushed him away slightly, smiling and blushing.

"You're damn right Football-head. Whatever I say."

She took his hand and continued, "Are we going on that date now? Maybe we can sit next to each other at the parlor."

Arnold liked that idea. He never could get close enough to her.

**DONE! FINALLY! Review, and I'll have Playlist Stories updated soon! Adios readers!**


End file.
